1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a height-adjusting device for an exercise apparatus, more particularly to a height-adjusting device which has a wedge unit positioned adjustably between a load-carrying member and two lifting levers of the exercise apparatus for transmitting a lifting force from the lifting levers to the load-carrying member to cause upward movement of a front end of the load-carrying member for lifting a load.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional height-adjusting device which is mounted adjustably between a load-carrying unit and a lifting unit for transmitting a manipulating force from the lifting unit to the load-carrying unit to cause an upward movement of the load-carrying member for lifting load. The conventional height-adjusting device can be moved along the load-carrying unit so as to adjust the arm of force relative to the manipulating force. With the above-described function, the conventional height-adjusting device can be applied to a conventional exercise apparatus in order to improve the conventional exercise apparatus.
The conventional exercise apparatus usually applies a weight stack unit or a frictional piece unit as a resistance supply means. Because the weight stack unit occupies a relatively large part of the conventional exercise apparatus and is quite heavy, it is inconvenient for a user to transport the conventional exercise apparatus. In addition, the weight stack unit can only provide limited resistances for the conventional exercise apparatus. Accordingly, the weight stack unit cannot satisfy the needs of the different users.
The frictional piece unit is a precision and complicated device. Accordingly, when applying the frictional piece unit as a resistance supply means, the conventional exercise apparatus incurs a relatively high manufacturing cost. In addition, the frictional piece unit has to be replaced frequently with a new one after the conventional exercise apparatus is used for a long time.
It is noted that the applicant of this invention has presented a patent application on Jun. 9, 1994 concerning an exerciser, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/257,372, which employs a movable and liftable support frame as a resisting force supply unit, and a lever mechanism for lifting the support frame. However, the lever mechanism is still unable to satisfactorily achieve the purposes of simple construction and easy operation for the conventional exercise apparatus.